just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisconsin Elementary School
Wisconsin Elementary School is the secondary setting of Sibling Rivalries. It is a fictional school located in Green Bay, Wisconsin, where the majority of the characters in the series attend. Description The school is similar to an average school, with a playground, gym, classrooms, and others. The principal is a strict teacher named Albert Green. However, in Season 4, he was replaced by his step-son, the much nicer Mark Leone. In the Season 1 comic "Locker 239", the 2nd Grade student Mark Sanders accidentally drove right into the side of the school with his mother's car. Two years later, in the Season 4 comic "The Amnesia Act of 2015", the area that was destroyed is covered with caution tape. Known Faculty * Albert Green - Principal (? - 2013) * Mark Leone Jr. - Principal (2014 - present) * Michael Jacob - 5th/6th Grade Math Teacher (? - present) * Charlie Richards - 5th/6th Grade Science Teacher (? - present) * Amanda Pratt - 5th/6th Grade Language Arts Teacher (? - present) * Leslie Stevens - 5th/6th Grade Social Studies Teacher (? - present) * Scott Hill - Gym Teacher (some time after 2012 - present) Trivia * Season 6 has the least amount of appearances of the school, only appearing in the season finale due to the series taking place over a summer vacation. * "Locker 239" is the first comic to take place entirely at the school (during three days). **"The Lockdown" is the second comic to only take place at the school. Appearences ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series None. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) * The McRearys Get Schooled! (first appearence; exterior and Mr. Jacob's classroom seen) * Frightful Football Reunions (playground seen) * Diamonds in the Rough (exterior and Mr. Jacob's classroom seen) * Locker 239 (hallway, school auditorium, Mr. Jacob's classroom, and playground seen) * San Salvador's Story (hallway seen) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * The Football Faker (cafeteria seen) * Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round (exterior and cafeteria seen) * Dodgeball Mishap (gym seen) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Field Trip Gone Wrong! (exterior, Mr. Jacob's classroom and playground seen) * Patrick McReary: School President (exterior, hallway, Mr. Jacob's classroom, and Mr. Leone's office seen) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (updated exterior, Mr. Jacob's classroom, Mr. Richards' classroom, and hallway seen) * The Amnesia Act of 2015 (exterior, hallway and boys' restroom seen) * One Tough Break-Up (exterior and cafeteria seen) * Feeling Peachy (hallway seen) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places (exterior, playground, Miss Lee, Mrs. Pratt, and the unnamed Math Club classrooms seen) * A Christmas Story (exterior, hallway, and cafeteria seen) * The Lockdown (exterior, cafeteria, hallway, boys' restroom, Mr. Leone's classroom, and various classrooms seen) * Satellite Screw-Up (exterior and boys' restroom seen) * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (hallway and Mr. Jacob's classroom seen) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero (hallway and playground seen) Total Number of Appearances: 20 Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Settings